<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Fun by BlueAlice09029</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607511">Family Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAlice09029/pseuds/BlueAlice09029'>BlueAlice09029</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Harley Household Shenanigans. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hybrids, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Not Epilogue Compliant, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other tags to be added, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Slow Updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAlice09029/pseuds/BlueAlice09029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Journey Through Life with DaveJadeKat and other ships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, John Egbert/Vriska Serket, Karkat Vantas/ Jade Harley, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Harley Household Shenanigans. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2260316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m Creating this fix to celebrate Homestuck day. So enjoy. constructive criticism is welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Karkat first got to Earth C he had a few questions in His Head: 1. What is this new planet like? Because if they were going to be living there for the rest of there lives then they need to know. 2. Why Where Dave and Jade so dead set on Begin in a relationship with him? He knew that Dave had feelings for him on the meteor and they slowly became a couple. Him and Dave then invited Jade who was Very happy to join. And lastly number 3. Why did he feel so sick these last few days? Karkat brushed it off to the fact that he’s adjusting to begin on earth C. after all it is a new planet and a place. “Karkat?, Karkat!” Someone snaps him  out of his thoughts. It was Jade, she was standing there with a spatula. “I’ve been calling you for the last five minutes. Are you all right? You have been acting like yourself.” She asks concerned. “ yeah I’m fine just not feeling well” he says.” Oh okay maybe you should go visit rose and Kanaya. They might be able to do something.” Jade suggested as she watched her boyfriend nod his head and walked out the door. When Karkat arrived at Kanayas house he felt so damn tired. “How are you doing Karkat?” Kanaya asks. “ Um yeah that’s why I’m here, I’m not feeling too well” Karkat says slumping back in his chair. Kanaya then leaves the room and Karkats is there alone with his thoughts and then that’s when he here’s the news. “Karkat you’re Pregnant”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m really unhappy with this and it’s getting rewritten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy. See you in the next update. Can’t promise when but I’ll try next week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>